I Dare You To
by ML30512 JElSA Lover
Summary: Peyton List, an normal 13 years old, daughter of an Billionaire, came to visit her Aunt and Cousin, but unexpected things happen when she met Greyson Chance, the super star, but had no idea who he was, with her Aunt out of town and Cousin on a field trip, what would happen? Would she fall for him or would she just deny him and tell him that it's not possible for the two teens? R&R!


**Hey! So I just got really bored so I decided to write this story, anyways, I don't really know what to say so, yeah, ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah, btw, Peyton List is an ordinary girl in this story, but is really rich, but Greyson Chance, is, well, Greyson Chance the super star.**

Peyton's Pov

I guess it's that time of the year again.

Yup, it's when the boring Summer Holidays, I'd rather be in school.

I'm not one of those teacher's pet or nerds, but I'm not that dumb either.

I don't enjoy school much but I don't enjoy Summer Holiday, especially when I have to visit my Aunt Lillie and my cousin Heather.

But I usually just call them Lillie and Heather.

It's not like I don't like them or anything but sometimes Heather might just be a little...well...let's just say big mouthed.

And she's obsessed with a guy named Greyson Chance...At least I think that's what his name is

She always blabs on about him.

Anyways, so here I am, in the plane, first class of course, I think there's 11 more hours until we arrive at LA.

I'm flying from China, mostly because my school is there, I'm only 13 though, but I don't mind being in the plane alone, because if my little sister came here, she would be watching Mickey Mouse and screaming the answer as loud as she could.

I already watched all the movies on the plane so I'm just sitting here, looking out at the night sky and listening to the song called "Starlight By:Taylor Swift".

It's an pretty good song.

I'm an HUGE fan of Taylor Swift.

Suddenly, I felt an cold air hit my skin, I was wearing an black T-Shirt that said "Ready to ROCK" and jeans short, because it's only about 24 degrees there, which is pretty good...I guess.

I turned around and saw a boy, about my age, with brown hair and hazel eyes.

He looked like one of those celebrity, but I don't really bother asking if he is one.

"Sorry, I didn't ask if I could sit here". He said.

I took my head phones off.

"Nah, it's alright". I said.

"Greyson". He said, holding his hands out.

"Peyton". I said as I took it.

"Are you from LA?" He asked.

"No, I'm from Florida, but I've lived in China for 2 years now, I'm just visiting my Aunt". I said, looking out the window again

"Oh". He said.

I felt a little sleepy.

"I'm 13". I said.

"Me too". He answered

"Cool". I said, I don't really know what to say, but I can feel my heavy eyelids starting to drop

I put my head phones back on and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Before I knew it, we were already landing.

"Oh hey, how long was I asleep?" I asked yawning.

"I don't really know, because as soon as you fell asleep, I started to drift off to sleep too, so yeah.

"I just woke up so you can't expect much". He said, lazily.

"Oh, well ok then". I said.

_Ding_

We all started to stand up, and gather our stuff.

"Well, I it was nice meeting you!" I said as I started to walk out.

"It was nice meeting you too". He answered back.

"Bye!" I said

"Bye!" He answered.

And from that point on, I didn't see Greyson.

But it's not like I'm disappointed.

It doesn't really matter if I don't ever see him again.

I retrieve my luggage and started to make my way out of the door, towards the place where people picks you up.

"PEYTON! HEY PEYTON OVER HERE!" Screamed a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Heather and Lillie standing there, screaming my name, well, only Heather at least.

Lillie waved.

"Lillie! Heather!" I ran over and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh, you've grown so much!" Lillie exclaimed.

I giggled.

"It's good to see you again!" Heather said, pulling me into another hug.

I pulled away.

"It's good to see you too!" I said happily.

"Let's get back to the Penthouse shall we?" Lillie said, taking my luggage and heading to the Limo, yes, my Aunt owns an Limo.

"Hey Joe!" I said to the driver.

"Hi Peyton!" Joe answered, pulling me into a hug.

We all got into the car and we got to the Penthouse.

That place was Ginormous!

It had like 10 bedrooms, and of course, I own one of them.

Even though I don't come here that much, I still own one of the bedrooms.

It's so big that it has 3 floors, 2 living rooms, 15 bathrooms, 3 balcony, 4 kitchens, 1 movie room, 2 Dining room, and a library.

It's gigantic, and hell yeah I love it.

But it could get really boring.

So yeah.

"So, girls, as you might know, I am very good friends with our neighbor, and they invited us to dinner". Lillie said clapping her hands together.

"This is so exciting, we never get to meet the neighbors!" Heather continued.

"Well, they invited us out and I already said yes, so girls, this is your chance to meet them!" Lillie said excitingly.

"Oooh, what am I going to wear?" Heather exclaimed.

"Oooh, I'm gonna wear a T-Shirt and shorts". I said mockingly.

"Fine, but if the neighbors have hot sons, don't blame me if they don't find you attractive". Heather said.

"I won't bother". I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Suit it yourself". She said as she walked away.

"I better go unpack". I said.

"Alright sweetie, but be done before 5, because we will be going down to the neighbors' at about 5 and set off for dinner at 7". Said Lillie

"Kay!" I yelled, already pulling my luggage and bag up the stairs.

My room wasn't really hard to find, it was the first one you would see on the second floor.

As soon as I entered the room, I grabbed my Mac-Book and threw myself on my king-size bed.

The room was pretty big.

It had an king size bed, one 45 inch plasma TV, 1 mini fridge, 1 small desk, 1 comfy chair, an working desk that came and a chair, a small balcony with an hot tub, a make up desk, a make up chair, a jewelry shelf, an HUGE closet, 1 breath-taking giant marble floor bathroom, and a book shelf.

I know, amazing right?

I opened up my Laptop and went on Skype.

This place really is amazing but after a few days, Heather and Lillie would both go on a trip and leave me all alone, they usually don't, but this time, they told me it was urgent.

So the neighbors would look after me.

So this would probably be the most boring summer holiday in history.

I went on skype and started chatting with my friend, Taylor, she was my bff in Beijing and Florida.

Me: Hey!

Taylor: Hey! Sup Pey? WHEN IT'S 2 AM IN THE MORNING!

Me: Srry

Taylor: Nvm

Taylor: Sup?

Me: I just arrived in LA, and my Aunt and cousin is going out of town and have the neighbors look after me, it's going to be the most boring summer in like 4ever!

Taylor: Don't worry hon, maybe a hot guy would come along and you guys might do somethin hawt 2gether

Me: Shut up

Taylor: Lol

Taylor: Hey, guess wat?

Me: Wat?

Taylor: Austin asked me to go to his house 2mrrw

Me: Ooooh, sounds like ur gonna get hot this weekend

Taylor: Shut up :(

Me: Come on, u know ur eager ;)

Taylor: u know me 2 well :P

Me: ik, anyways, u better get some sleep, u'll need a lot of energy 2mrrw

Taylor: lol, ok

Me: bye

Taylor: Bye

Me: Good luck tmr, Tay!

Taylor: Shut up :(

Austin is Taylor's boyfriend, they've been dating for quite a while.

It's 2:30 right now

Well, I better go unpack and make my room look more, Peyton-ish

This is gonna take sometime...

* * *

2 Hours Later...

Ok, I'm finished.

It took a lot more time then I thought but I'm finished, I glanced at the clock in my room, it's 4:30, I better go change.

I grabbed a tank top, an jean jacket and a pair of H&M Jean shorts.

When I'm done I wore my blue converse star shoes.

I took another glance at the clock, wow, it took me 20 minutes just to change?

Well I did put on some make ups, but wow, it took a little long.

I grabbed my bag, threw my phone in it then quickly ran downstairs.

"Really? Your wearing that?" Heather asked as soon as I set my foot down stairs.

She was wearing a blue dress that reached all the way down to her ankles, 3 inch red high heels, she had her hair in an princess style, and clearly thick make up.

"Well I'm not as perfect as you, your majesty". I said rolling my eyes.

We both broke into laughter

"Alright girls, time to go". Said Lillie

"Wait, hold on, you go ahead, I forgot my head phones, I'll meet you guys there, 6078 right?". I said, already running back upstairs.

"Yes sweetie, see you there then". Said Lillie

I ran to my room and grabbed my power bank and my head phone, just in case.

I ran down stairs, grab the keys and walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

The door swing open, revealing a boy that looks about 16, his skin slightly yellow but pale, and blueish green eyes.

"Hi, you must be Peyton, I'm Jake, Elizabeth's son, come on in". Jake said.

I'm guessing Elizsbeth is Lillie's friend.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth, you must be Peyton, nice to meet you, that's my husband, Richard, and that's my eldest son over there, you've met him, that's Rachel over there, my second eldest daughter". A woman about 30 said.

"Jake? Where's Greyson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh". Said Jake dropping himself down onto a couch.

"Greyson! Get your butt over here!" He yelled.

"KAY! CAN'T I JUST GET DRESSED?!" A familiar voice yelled back.

Suddenly, a brown hair figure appeared, coming down stairs.

"Greyson?" I mumbled

He stopped in midair.

"Peyton?"


End file.
